sinsquadyversefandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Pony Battle Squad - Ep 3 - Alter Ego
Índice com os links de episodios anteriores Anteriormente em PBS... P. Malu: Kay e Nicolette... Conheço esses nomes de algum lugar. Luara: Um instante, do passado sao aquelas que diz o arquivo da sua estante? Lizzy: Este planeta era chamado Necroville Distrito Federal. Uma raça de ponyborgs tentavam escravizar a sociedade fazendo eles criarem um composto ciano. P. Malu: E se vcs duas se convertessem em uma maquina do tempo? Vc levara a minha mensagem a Nicolette e Kay, Ruby. E uma estrela amatista. So eles entenderam o significado, mas so uma pode levar ele consigo. Fique com isso Frag, se ocorrer o pior, voce seria o ultimo ponei de quem desconfiariam. Poney nas sombras: Tenho um mau presentimento... Espero que ela consiga resistir a que esta prestes a retornar. ---- Poney Battle Squad - Main Soundtrack Todo o mundo tem segredos, tod@s nos temos coisas que por diferentes razoes escondemos, coisas que não queremos que o mundo descobra. Mas as vezes, esses segredos envolvem coisas tão graves e tão fortes que acabam sendo revelados de uma forma que pode por em perigo não somente quem os guarda, se não o universo enteiro por não poder entender a tempo porque as coisas aconteceram dessa forma e não de outra... Ano 1802, o ar se sentia como se estivesse no meio de uma chuva de areia. A cidade parecia arder mas sem traços de ter sido antes uma cidade de verdade. Um leve tremor de terra acompanhou uma breve chuva de raios e de um deles apareceram as Muffins junto a Lizzy e Zag. Desta vez a equipe não teve uma viajem tao turbia apesar do tipo da viajem. Todas viram o ambiente, surpresas, tentavam achar palavras para descrever o que estavam vendo. Kyra: Tinha visto muitos lugares sombrios, mas este e dos primeiros que me causa arrepios. Zygma: Mmmmm, é impresão minha ou parece o tipico ambiente postapocaliptico de zumboneys? Xiva: Meus escaners indicam que nossa localizão se encontra em Mindfreak City, planeta Terra Z16 primitiva tambem conhecido como Necroville Distrito Federal do Ponyborg Empire. Detectado disturbio leve em sistemas, calculos em procesos imprecisos. Analizando possivel causa. Amy: Xiva... Bom... Sei que não vai entender mas... Tal vez a resposta do que procura se chame... Medo D: Xiva: Medo? ... Perfil de padrão da emoção medo coincidente com resultados obtidos em um 94 %. ... Estas emoções... Zag: Não se preocupe Xiva, se vc é capaz de entender as emoçoes, bom, mais ou menos, é normal senti-las... Ainda que voce seja uma ponynoid. Xiva: ... A... Afirmativo. Lizzy: Não sabia que Xiva entendia as emoções, quero dizer... Ela e feita de uma... tecnologia mais avançada? Luara: Na verdade Xiva é das emoções uma estudante. E Ruby a guia desde o começo em diante. Ruby: ... (Ruby não respondeu, so tinha visto o territorio com uma expressao extranha e tinha começado a andar em uma direção que parecia escolhida ao azar). Veronyka: Am... (murmurando as suas companheiras) E imprrrresão minha ou Ruby esta serrrria demais? Lizzy: O que esta acontecendo com ela? (Preocupada) Xiva: Meus escaners não detectan anomalias no comportamento dela. Porém meus analises são inconcluentes neste instavel estado. Amy: Tal vez esteja preocupada com o que pode acontecer neste... Tempo :/ Kyra: Hmmm, talvez... (Enquanto isso em 2016, um poney aparece das sombras se jogando encima de Frag Manero e tirando o orbe de luz de sua posse, Princesa Malu sentiu e se teleportou ao lugar, junto com uma alicornio menor cor de rosa amiga dela). P. Malu: Quem é voce? O que quer de nós? E o que vc pretende fazer com isso? Poney Misterioso: Meu nome não interessa, vcs fizeram uma grande loucura, preciso consertar isso antes que o desastre seja maior do que ja é. Alicornio rosa: Vc não vai fazer nada, me devolva isso! (Usando um feitiço tentou tirar da posse do poney o orbe, mas os dois acabaram caindo um ao lado do outro, com ele ainda em posse do orbe) Poney Misterioso: Fabzy? (A alicornio rosa abrio os olhos como se tivesse visto um fantasma) Fabzy: Quem... E... Voce? Poney Misterioso: Vc me conhece... Arg! Não interessa! So me chamen de "The Pony" (com enfase sombrio) Fabzy: Am... Ta bom... The Pony? Am... Vc me conhece mas perai. Isso nao muda nada o que vc vai fazer com isso. The Pony: A profecia estava certa. Temos que impedila antes que os seus atos deixem de ser uma previsão minha e virem... A historia do futuro. Um futuro irreversivel. P. Malu: Do que vc esta falando The Pony? Frag Manero: Tambem to querendo saber louco... Xiii (estralando os osos), esse cara ai e pior que batponyman e Appluce Lee juntos. Arg! The Pony: Aggg, Voces não perceberam não é? Uma das que voces enviaram não e do nosso poneyverso. Sabemos os efeitos d usar magicas de todo tipo em seres vindos daqui. Não de seres que vem de fora. Se isso for como estou imaginando. A gente so plantou uma semente que com uma viajem no tempo vai brotar muito violetamente. Frag: O que ce ta falando batbrother? Perai, tu ta dizendo que a gente mandeu uma Darth Poney pra era dos coquinho e que ce a gente num de um jeito tamo lascado? D: The Pony: Um jeito um pouco "Manero" de dizer, mas sim, basicamente e isso, e se algum de nos nao der um jeito nisso aquelas poneis estão correndo um serio risco. Sem falar de nos claro. P. Malu: Mas como fariamos isso? Frag: Ce tava atras desse abajur sem fio Poneyman. Pra que o ce queria isso entao? The Pony: Isto e a nossa ultima chance de voltar atras no tempo junto a elas. Acho que ela tava sabendo que isso podia acontecer e deixou uma parte do poder dela como um gatilho para se perdesse o controle alguem ter como resgatala sem comprometer a missao original. Mas somente um pode ir. Frag: E ce ta esperando o que brother? The Pony: Apesar de eu saber de tudo isso não poderia chegar nem perto. So alguem que ela conheça poderia fazer ela entrar em razão. Fabzy: Eu vou! P. Malu: Vc tem certeza? E muito arriscado! Fabzy: Eu não tenho nada a perder, e acho que o que tinha, se e que não desapareceu, acho que nunca mais perderei (Olhando para The Pony com cara suspeita, ele tampou o rostro com o chapeu dele). Vc Malu deve cuidar do rei, The Pony e desconhecido para ela e se Frag desaparece os poneis que ainda resistem enlouqueceram. Frag: Certo gata, entao vai la. To sabendo que oceis dois mal se conhecem mas so o ce pode fazer essa ferinha recupera os pino dela, sister. A genta ta na suas asas. Fabzy: Podem deixar. (Fabzy usou o poder dela na direçao do orbe e um pequeno vortice apareceu, fazendo que Fabzy e o orbe desaparececem). The Pony: Eu sei que voce consegue Dre... Quero dizer Fabzy. (Enquanto isso no castelo na superficie) Kay: Algo esta acontecendo. Nicolette: Do que vc esta falando? Kay: Alguma coisa muito forte esta se levantando, um poder sombrio que supera tudo o que tinha sentido antes. Mas não esta aqui, nesta galaxia. Porem... Ainda assim... Nunca tinha sentido algo tao forte em todos os meus anos de vida. Nicolette: Acha que tem a ver com... Kay: Não... Mas ao mesmo tempo... (Em 1802, as Muffins estavam andando no meio da chuva de areia, sem saber a onde ir, de repente uma minhoca gigante robotica apareceu na frente delas, a apariçao de surpresa e o aspecto delas deixaram as poneis meio stunadas, mas Ruby Shadow so sofreu um corte no pescoço) Kyra: Rrrrr, seu verme com fios, ce vai me paga engulindo mais terra da que vc usa pra se esconder de tao nojento que vc e! Amy: Como ousa machucar as pobres Zag e Lizzy. Não permitirei.... Isso! Ruby: Fiquem quetas! Xiva: Alerta, sobrecarga de energia no ar. Sobrecarga de energia no ar de nivel incalculavel. Ruby: Vem aqui minhoquinha, quero te dar um beijinho na boquinha! Veronyka: Arrr, ta cerrrrto que Ruby tem umas tirrrradas algo estrrrranhas a vezes, mas essa e diferrrente das que ouvi antes. Luara: Xiva talvez tenha razão, alguma coisa aqui parece de senso não ter muita noção. Zygma: La vem o boinhoca! La vem o boinhoca! Whooo, parece um reator de aviao com olhos e pelinhos em sua volta! Posso ficar com ele de mascote? Perai, vou precisar de uns kilos de mais de terra no meu quintal. Como faço para levar este deserto pra casa pessoaL? Ruby: Olhe e aprenda seu verme! (Ruby se cobriu de um aura vermelha e roxa e de seu chifre atirou um laser que atravesou a minhoca de lado a lado). Hahaha, a proxima vez (com o rostro do lado do resto da minhoca) Corra! Lizzy: Estou com medo! Zag: Eu tambem... Ruby: Hm hm hm, deveriam estar alegres :) O medo e um sinal de vcs estão vivas, e... Uma emoção gostosa de se sentir, e ainda melhor de superar, isso por não falar o estimulante que é nos outros... Causar. Luara: Achava que rimas so fazia eu, mas percebo que agora também e tambem do jeito seu. Ruby: Se chama falar com estilo senhorita Griffin e sim, junto o que tem as melhores para ser a melhor, com certeza e sem fraqueza. E posso dizer que... Isto é a guerra da nossa nova era! (Enquanto isso em 2016, Princesa Malu andava de um lado para outro, The Pony meditava em um canto do quarto enquanto Frag atendia umas chamadas tentando acalmar com seu jeito o resto dos poneis) Frag: Ce ta parecendo uma manticora numa gaiola dona alicornio. Tenta relaxa um pouco. P. Malu: Estava pensando, se a profecia que The Pony disse e verdade... Estamos em serio perigo. Espero que Fabzy consiga lembrar a ela o porque se uniram... Meninas, lembrem da musica no seu interior. Por favor, lembre-se. The Pony para si mesmo: ... Fabzy... Eu sei que voce consegue. ---- O que esta acontecendo no passado com Ruby Shadow? Quem é The Pony e que ligação ele tem com Fabzy? Encontrara a equipe as antigas Nicolette e Kay? Conseguira Fabzy impedir que Ruby cumpra a temida profecia que The Pony anunciou? Descubra no Episodio 4!